Любить не тех
by Kisassi
Summary: Илаю никогда не везло с отношениями.


Когда-то Джон сказал ему очень интересную вещь, после того, конечно, как выпил столько, что наутро мог с трудом вспомнить собственное имя. В другом состоянии Шеппард, воин и командир без страха и упрека, в философские размышления не пускался. Сказал тогда Джон ничто иное, как: «Нам суждено любить не тех». А потом подумал и добавил: «Если мы любим тех, то понимаем это уже когда поздно и пытаться поменять это может или полный идиот, или полный эгоист».  
Он забыл о своих словах, а вот Родни думал о них снова и снова.  
Случалось ли ему любить не тех? Да постоянно. Кейт Хейтмайер называла это удивительным сочетанием комплексов неполноценности и превосходства. Одновременно Родни очень придирчиво относился к женщинам, и чувствовал себя недостойным их. Глупое состояние, о котором никому не расскажешь.  
В первый раз он оказался на Судьбе в чужом теле. Корабль ему не понравился: в сравнение со светлыми коридорами Атлантиды и огромными витражными окнами – это походило на пещеру. Или подводную лодку. Все-таки, изменение в культуре Древних прослеживалось и поздняя нравилась Родни больше.  
И как люди меняют место, так и место меняет людей, на Судьбе МакКей встретил множество ученых, которые мыслили совершенно иначе, чем его коллеги на Земле и в галактике Пегас. Они словно бы тоже были в какой-то мере теми Древними, что построили Судьбу: главное – это функциональность, внешние атрибуты и тонкости настройки – в сторону. Функциональность и надежность, чтоб сделанное работало даже в кроносфере звезды. И это вовсе не гипербола. Любое теоретизирование заставляло их с непониманием смотреть на МакКея, будто он, находясь в чужом теле, вдруг отрастил парочку крыльев.  
Среди этих усталых людей выделялся один. Совсем мальчишка, не закончивший колледж к тому же, совершенно случайно открывший секрет над которым бились лучшие умы двух галактик. В игре. Казалось, что Илай Уоллес все в своей жизни делает играя. Они спорили до хрипоты над совершенно бесполезными формулами и МакКей на прощание сказал, что они снова встретятся. И они встретились. Только значительно позже, чем можно было надеяться.

— Как это? – спросил Родни чужим голосом рядового, в чьем теле он находился.  
— Быть замороженным? Да ничего.  
У них было время просто поболтать, пока компьютеры просчитывали все возможности по заданным им параметрам.  
— Нет, я хочу узнать – ограниченное время, и когда сам, один на корабле…  
— Это было, - Илай задумался, - тихо. Я тогда еще подумал, что, наверное, так чувствуют себя люди на подводной лодке. Судьба мне всегда на подводную лодку похожей казалась, веришь?  
МакКей кивнул.  
— И вообще, давай не будем об этом. Три с половиной года прошло, да и спал я в основном, а у меня до сих пор мурашки.  
— Хорошо, а о чем? О формулах?  
— Формулы – это вечное. Но мы ими занимались уже несколько часов. Давай о чем-то другом, вечном.  
— О женщинах? – предложил Родни.  
Уоллес пожал плечами.  
— Давай. Хотя мне с ними не везло. Опять же – вечно.  
— О, мне тоже! – с жаром ответил МакКей. – То я мало внимания уделяю, то сильно в науку ударился, то еще что.  
— А если женщина тоже наукой занимается? – подсказал Илай и сам о чем-то задумался.  
— Это да, но они же постоянно заняты. То наукой, то кем-то… Вон, полковника Саманту Картер видел?  
— Нет, нас не знакомили, но я о ней слышал.  
— Прекрасная женщина, красивая, умная, блондинка, к тому же…  
Илай фыркнул.  
— И эта идеальная женщина, - подсказал он, - тобой не заинтересовалась?  
— Напротив, между нами одна сплошная химия, но я никак не мог понять, чего же она хочет. И решил не настаивать.  
— О, она ушла к другому?  
— Так в том-то и дело, - опечалился МакКей, - вроде никого у нее нет, а чувство, что замужем.  
— Ну, я слышал она кораблем управляет. Вот тебе и брак.  
— Брак – это печально, у меня чуть не случился, но я не понял, что надо говорить и она решила, что я не хочу этого. А я хотел, просто боялся. Расскажи ты что-то.  
— Это тоже печально, - ответил Илай, - девчонок из колледжа привлекало то, что я за них лабы решал. А потом была одна…  
— Что, отшила?  
— Да не совсем. Другого нашла и сказала, что мы можем быть друзьями.  
— Вот так вечно и случается! Была у меня одна доктор, милая такая, а потом возьми и уйди к Рон… Извини, я перебил.  
— А потом еще была Гинн…  
— Это кто? – насторожился МакКей. – Люшианку, что с Землей сотрудничала, кажется, так звали, нет?  
— Да. Там все было хорошо, но ее убили. А потом из-за Раша ее сознание навсегда закрыли в карантине Судьбы.  
— Сочувствую, - кивнул МакКей, - а знакомиться с ними непонятно как. Хоть бы кто формулу написал.  
— Формулу любви давно ищут, еще не нашли.  
— Да ладно с любовью, хоть бы соответствие, чтоб вычислять, насколько кто кому подойдет и не тратить время на попытки что-то сделать.  
— И страдать от разбитого сердца, - закончил его мысль Илай.  
— Вот-вот, никогда не встречал девушку, которая так бы мысль заканчивала!  
— Может, у нас все впереди…  
— Мой друг как-то сказал, что нам суждено любить не тех.  
— Может, и ей будет суждено любить не тех?  
Они закончили разговор, потому что компьютер просчитал прыжок. Это было рискованно, но должно было привести Судьбу домой, к Земле. Конечно, после достижения цели, до которой оставалось не так далеко…

Они встретились снова год спустя. Родни вернулся на Землю и возле Врат его поджидал никто иной, как Илай Уоллес.  
— Мередит Родни МакКей? – уточнил он, подходят.  
— Кто сказал тебе мое первое имя? Джинни, я ей устрою!  
— Оно в деле было, - неуверенно кашлянул Илай, - я его просматривал, чтоб не перепутать, мы же впервые встречаемся во плоти.  
— О, да, точно. Так, пошли отсюда, а то людям пройти мешаем.

Он был похож и непохож на себя, Илай казался слегка смущенным, все-таки, он привык видеть МакКея в ком-то знакомом, а тут новое лицо, новый голос.  
Они сидели в небольшом кафе, и Уоллес постоянно отводил взгляд.  
— Тебя взяли в программу? – спросил Родни.  
— Меня взяли еще до Судьбы, а тут странно было бы.  
— Точно! Ты уже познакомился с местными учеными?  
— Да, оказывается, мы с доктором Ли когда-то в одной гильдии были. Слушай, а почему ты не любишь имя Мередит?  
Родни аж поперхнулся.  
— Оно женское, потому что, - и попробовал сменить тему, - а ты чего так на кофе налегаешь?  
— Давно не пил. По-моему имя отличное, мне нравится.  
Они помолчали, а потом Илай задумчиво сказал:  
— Знаешь, мне кажется, что здесь ученые другие. Будто меньше думают о том, как заставить какую-то штуку работать, а больше о том, как это будет смотреться.  
— Подожди, ты Атлантиды еще не видел!  
— Меня и не пустят пока, - погрустнел Илай, - работаю мало.  
— Глупости, если я на кое-кого надавлю, тебя сразу к нам пустят. Правда, ненадолго.  
— А это плохо, что ненадолго? – спросил Илай, уловив в голосе Родни недовольство.  
— Я бы хотел, чтоб ты работал со мной все время, - не подумав, сказал тот.  
Илай фыркнул.  
— Собираешься третировать меня моими же вычислениями?  
— Третировать я тебя могу и на Земле!

Через три месяца Илай Уоллес оказался на Атлантиде. МакКей целый день таскал его по всем закоулкам города, порой, спугивая парочки, жаждущие уединения.  
— Ты прямо профессор Снейп, - сказал в очередной раз Илай, - так и жду окрика: «20 баллов с Рейвенкло!».  
— Кто? Что? – не понял Родни.  
— Не обращай внимания.  
Под вечер они выбрались на балкон одной из дальних башен. Впереди расстилался океан, а огни Атлантиды остались за спиной.  
— Я скучаю по виду с обзорной палубы Судьбы, - сказал Илай, - по туманностям и звездам, которые близко-близко. И по тому, как мы влетаем в них, когда нам нужно пополнить запасы энергии.  
— Здесь звезды тоже близко, - ответил МакКей, - к тому же, скоро океан начнет светиться.  
Они стояли и смотрели на то, как обитатели глубин поднимаются вверх, подсвечивая воду, словно стало два неба: наверху и внизу, а они болтаются между ними.  
Родни вспомнил слова Джона, а потом тот разговор на Судьбе. «Может, - решил он, - нам обоим суждено любить не тех». И обнял Илая за плечи, вроде как не совсем специально, но тот не спешил отстраняться, а будто бы только придвинулся ближе.


End file.
